Just Fine
by kimihime97
Summary: "We're married, your opinion is biased." Kiba scoffed, but he felt his face heating up a bit. Married for five years and she still knew how to make him blush, something he treasured with all his heart. He always felt like a teenager with her, fresh and newly in love. He felt lucky, really; it was something his own parents hadn't been able to be.


**I hardly ever post here honestly, but here we go. You can find me on Ao3, user name PrinceSkylar by the way**

 **I've been in a huge Naruto mood lately, and loving Kiba alot. KibaHina has been a ship I've adored for...ages, really. I own nothing, obviously.**

* * *

"Kiba, you have to get up."

Hinata's voice was always gentle, always soft and pleasing to the ear. You could ask anyone; they'd agree. But it was so early in the morning and as much as Kiba loved his wife, he didn't want to be hearing _anything_ this early. He groaned once, frowning as he turned his head to press his face into his pillow. The bed was warm even though Akamaru had gotten up with Hinata earlier, the blankets wrapped around Kiba in a way that made it look like he'd had some sort of wrestling match with them. Which, considering how much he tossed and turned at night, probably wasn't too far off. Vaguely, he felt pity for Hinata, who slept next t his constantly moving body every night.

" _Kiba_." Hinata stressed. Oh, she was shaking his shoulder now. Damn. "I know you heard me. You have to get up."

"Why?" Kiba groaned into the pillow, his still half asleep brain telling him that right now was the perfect time to have a fit like a child. There was a more rational side in his mind, though, reminding him that his wife was Hinata Hyuuga, who would have no problem reminding him he was a grown man that did not throw fits. "It's my day off, Babe."

"I know that but if you wanted to sleep in you shouldn't have invited your mother over for breakfast." Hinata insisted. Kiba could almost see the small smile on her lips. Her hand that had previously been on Kiba's shoulder moved down to rub the base of his neck gently, dragging a small groan from her husband's lips. "She'll be here in half an hour. You know if you're still asleep when she gets here _she'll_ come wake you up."

Kiba shuddered at the thought. Tsume Inuzuka was not opposed to dragging her fully grown son out of his bed by the ankles and that was not a sight Kiba wanted Hinata to see a second time. With a defeated sigh he finally turned over onto his back, squinting at Hinata for a second. She was freshly showered, long, damp hair pulled into a ponytail to keep it out of her face, dressed in a T-shirt that Kiba was sure was his, and a pair of shorts. She was the early riser of the two, something Kiba kind of admired when he woke up late to his own mission briefings. He smiled a little bit at her, bringing a hand up to rub at his own face a little. "You're too pretty in the morning."

Ah, there we go. That earned him a nice dusting of pink on Hinata's cheeks. She smiled at him and rolled her eyes a little, leaning down to press a kiss to Kiba's cheek. "Go shower. I'm going to start making breakfast. Akamaru's been fed already and he's eagerly waiting by the front door for your mom."

Kiba rolled out of bed after watching Hinata leave the bedroom, chuckling softly to himself. His back protested a bit at the action, still sore from his last mission a couple of days ago, but the thought of a hot shower overpowered his body's displeasure. And it felt so good when the hot water hit his skin, he actually almost moaned. He honesty loved showers, especially when he could take his time and not rush through them to get to a meeting with the Hokage or anyone else. He loved Naruto to death but sometimes he had the nagging suspicion the Hokage set up early meeting times just to get under his skin a little. The jerk.

By the time Kiba made his way into the kitchen, dressed in a random T-shirt and his best pants, it was nearly time for his mom to arrive. He found Hinata at the stove, hands busy with the several pans that were on the burners. Kiba came up behind her, looping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips to the back of her neck. "What're you making?"

"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes." She replied, a smile in her voice. "I was going to make omelets but we're apparently out of bell-peppers and some other stuff. So just eggs. We have strawberries, though, so we can use those for the pancakes."

"We can go shopping later after Mom leaves." Kiba assured her, resting his chin on her shoulder as he watched her cook. Steady hands, slender fingers he knew well. Hinata laughed softly, making him arch an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"We have plans for after your mom leaves, Honey." Hinata told him gently, as if explaining something to a child. "For the rest of the day, actually. Shopping can wait until tomorrow."

Kiba blinked again, nose crinkling a little as he frowned. "Do we? What's planned?"

"Double date with Ino and Sakura." She replied, gently shrugging Kiba off so she could move one of the pans off the stove, carefully dumping all the bacon in it onto a plate. "We're meeting up with them at their house for movies and then going out for dinner after."

"Was I there when we made these plans?" Kiba asked. When Hinata turned to him and smiled, nodding, Kiba huffed a bit. "Oh..was I _awake_ then? Cause if you want me to be honest with you the past two weeks are such a blur and if we made the plans before the mission I was on recently I wouldn't even know."

"I know." Hinata assured him, placing the now empty pan into the sink. She made her way to Kiba and kissed him gently, reaching up to run her fingers through Kiba's damp hair. "We can cancel if you want. I know you're tired and sore. I wouldn't mind."

Hinata was such a sweetheart, it almost pained him. He knew Hinata had probably been looking forward to this double date thing for ages now, even if he didn't even remember making the plans. Hinata had more time off than he did lately, Naruto wanting to keep her missions to a minimum after finding out the Hyuuga heiress was two months pregnant. Always the worrier, Naruto was. Kiba was thankful though because he really wasn't sure he could handle the anxiety that he'd get if his pregnant wife was out of the village on missions for more than a day. He worried enough when she was at the store without him, after all. Seeing friends was a nice way for Hinata to spend time and it got her out of the house though, something Kiba liked too; he didn't like when she was inside for days on end.

"Nah, we'll go." Kiba placed a hand over Hinata's stomach, his smile softening a bit. "But you can't be drinking any of Ino's fancy fruity drinks this time. You're not allowed to drink."

"Don't remind me," Hinata groaned softly, pouting a little bit as she looked up at him with those gorgeous, pale eyes. She huffed softly and moved past Kiba to the stove again, picking up a spatula. "Those drinks are really good, too."

"They're super sweet." Kiba chimed in as he leaned back against the counter. "Good but they give me instant heartburn."

"Poor old man." Hinata cooed playfully, throwing a smile over her shoulder at him.

Kiba scoffed, unable to stop the smile from tugging at his lips as he chuckled. "Excuse you but I'm no _old_ man. I'm offended you'd even say such a thing. I don't have a single grey hair!"

"Not yet." Hinata agreed, smiling again as she reached for the pepper on the spice rack that was above the stove. "But you'd be handsome with grey hair."

"You only say that because we grew up with Kakashi around and _everyone_ thought he was hot, grey haired and all." Kiba snorted softly, shaking his head to himself.

Hinata blinked in surprise before she snorted softly, a sound only Kiba, and Shino of course, got to hear most of the time. "I've never once been attracted to Kakashi, but I see your point. But you'd still look more handsome, I think."

"We're married, your opinion is biased." Kiba scoffed, but he felt his face heating up a bit. Married for five years and she still knew how to make him blush, something he treasured with all his heart. He always felt like a teenager with her, fresh and newly in love. He felt lucky, really; it was something his own parents hadn't been able to be.

Before Hinata had a chance to find a reply to Kiba's remark they heard Akamaru barking from the living room. Hinata padded across the kitchen, taking some plates down. "Your mom must be here." She told Kiba.

Kiba smiled a little bit as he went over and kissed the top of Hinata's head gently. just once. "I'll let her in. Call us when the foods done, okay?"

"Of course." Hinata murmured, a soft smile on her lips as she nodded a little bit. "Don't tell your mom about the baby until I'm there. We've worked really hard keeping this a secret so we can surprise her, I want to be there when you tell her."

"Ugh, I hate waiting." Kiba groaned. He managed a small, side ways grin as he kissed her yet again, and then headed for the living room. "I won't say a thing, babe. I promise!"

Truthfully Kiba couldn't wait to tell his mom the news, either. He was almost bursting at the seams to say it, but he'd bite his tongue. He was just...really happy, he noted as he calmed Akamaru down with some quick petting, before he headed for the front door. He was a lot happier than he could ever remember being, honestly. He had a loving wife that he adored with every ounce of his heart. He had a great dog, the best dog in the world that he'd loved since he was a boy. He had a great sister that he trusted with his life. He had a great mother, even is she was brash and a little rough around the edges. He had a baby on the way, a baby that was going to rely on him for everything he'd ever wanted to give the ones he loved; protection, love, warmth. He could give this baby everything for it's entire life. He could give the baby a loving and caring father...something he'd lost when his own dad had bailed out on them all. It made him happy to think about being a dad.

Well, maybe this was what his mom meant when she told him growing up wasn't as awful as he used to think it was.


End file.
